The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method with which, based on information obtained from an acceleration sensor and the like included in an operation device at a time the operation device is operated 3-dimensionally by a user, an operation for realizing movements of an operation object that correspond to the movements of the operation device is executed.
In general, an operation device that is operated 3-dimensionally includes an acceleration sensor and calculates a movement distance of the operation device by doubly integrating an acceleration obtained by the acceleration sensor. By the double integration operation, however, there have been problems that there are large errors in the movement distances as the operation results, and such errors are accumulated as the number of integrations increases. In this regard, it has been necessary to perform a correction of some sort on the operation of a movement distance.
An operation device (input apparatus) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-305044 includes an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor. A method of correcting a velocity obtained by integrating an acceleration obtained by the acceleration sensor once using an angular velocity and angular acceleration obtained by the angular velocity sensor in the input apparatus is disclosed.
Incidentally, when a user grabs the operation device and operates it 3-dimensionally, even when the user intends to operate it so as to move it linearly, the user makes an operation to swing the operation device about a wrist or an elbow. Therefore, since the movement of the operation device operated as described above includes a curved movement or a rotational movement, there have been problems that errors are included in the movement distances as the operation results, and practical detection accuracy of velocities and movement distances as a device that detects movement operations cannot be realized.
For solving the problems as described above, devices disclosed in WO 2009/008372 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,760 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, respectively) are proposed. Those devices each include an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor. Those devices each calculate a positional angle (tilt) of the device using a detection value of the acceleration sensor and convert a detection value obtained by the angular velocity sensor (or acceleration sensor) into a value of a standard coordinate system (ground-fixed global coordinate system) based on the positional angle. As a result, errors accompanying the curved movements and rotational movements of the devices are reduced.